Metal Kitsune
by Asamiya Athena
Summary: Abandonado por razones en apariencia "nobles" el joven Naruto encuentra una nueva vida en una familia con caracteristicas poco normales. En su regazo, el aprendera el arte de la guerra, todo en pos de un mundo mejor, un hogar en paz


**De nueva cuenta vengo yo con otro fanfic, y aqui una breve explicacion.**

**SNK es una franquicia de videojuegos de mi gusto, tiene varios que son mis favoritos, como The King Of Fighters, Samurai Showdown, Shock Troopers y Metal Slug (De donde salen mis personajes favoritos como Athena Asamiya, Nakoruru, Angel y Fio) asi que poco a poco me he acostumbrado a hacer crossovers de ellos con Naruto. Actualmente tengo en marcha en otro sitio otro fic donde aparecen personajes de estas tres franquicias, pero jamas se me habia pasado la idea de hacer un crossover con este ultimo juego.**

**Asi que decidi hacer una historia crossover entre estas dos historias, de juego y anime respectivamente.**

**Como sea, deseo presentarles el primer episodio y dejar que ustedes juzguen. Aqui tienen:**

Metal Kitsune  
Capitulo 1. Encuentros Nada Ortodoxos

**********************************  
Fecha: 10 De Octubre.  
Ubicacion: Konohagakure No Sato.  
**********************************

**Hace dieciocho años.**

El ataque del zorro de nueve colas habia llegado a su fin. Aquel momento de pesadilla que invadia los corazones y mentes de los shinobis de Konoha se desvanecio en el aire, dejando como recuerdos edificios destruidos, vidas perdidas y formando parte de otra escena del resultado de la codicia de poder de algunos sujetos ignorantes del valor que tiene una vida humana.

Sin embargo, en un sitio mucho mas apartado de Konoha, en un sitio desconocido y abandonado, una silueta masculina permanecia de pie mirando en el suelo un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas blancas que habia dejado ahi hasta hace unos momentos. Esa sombra pertenecia al Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, quien veia con algo de tristeza la pequeña vida que estaba a sus pies, una que el mismo formo junto a su amada mujer Kushina Uzumaki, y que ahora por el bienestar de su aldea, del mundo shinobi y por el de su amada esposa, debia terminar ahora mismo.

No podia olvidar como hace unas cuantas horas un sujeto enmascarado habia entrado de alguna forma al sitio secreto donde Biwako Sarutobi y Taji ayudaban a Kushina a dar a luz a Naruto y a Natsumi, estando el presente para evitar la liberacion de nueve colas, cosa que fue un exito al principio, hasta el momento en que aquel desconocido se presento, asesino a las dos mujeres y se llevo a la pelirroja para extraerle el bijuu.

Esa noche una pesadilla habia nacido, y todo hubiera salido peor de no ser porque el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen recurrio a una tecnica de sellado que segun Minato pensaba, solo el con la ayuda de Kushina habia logrado crear, el Shikki Fuujin. Dolido por la muerte de su esposa Biwako y asumiendo su puesto como anterior lider de la hoja, le ordeno a varios de sus ninjas llevarse a una Kushina desgarrada internamente a ser sanada por los medicos que tenian, mientras que Minato al ponerse exigente sobre su papel de ser Hokage y encargarse el mismo de este problema, recibio como respuesta un golpe en la sien de parte de Enma, la invocacion de Sarutobi.

Cuando Minato reacciono, lo unico que vio en el campo de batalla fue un sitio destrozado, a su pequeño hijo Naruto junto a su hermana Natsumi montados en un altar ceremonial de sellado y el cuerpo inerte del anciano Hokage, quien en su estomago portaba el sello retenedor de la muerte demoniaca ademas de una herida horrorosa en su pecho que le abrio un agujero enorme. Sarutobi Hiruzen habia dado su vida para salvar la de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Y ahora mismo el Yondaime Hokage tenia que abandonar a su pequeño recien nacido y ahorrarle una molestia a su aldea, el mundo entero y a la mujer que amaba. Segun le habia dicho su Sensei, el Gama Sannin Jiraiya, ese pequeñito junto a su hermana traerian una gran revolucion al mundo ninja, pero ahora al tener la mitad del poder del bijuu mas fuerte y el que mas odio tenia hacia la humanidad, el cambio que habria solo seria para mal, debido al odio que tarde o temprano se apoderaria de el. Otro factor a destacar, era el hecho de que el pequeño Naruto no pasaria la noche, resumiendolo en algo sencillo... era cuestion de minutos para que el muriera.

El pequeño niño rubio habia nacido antes que su hermana, por lo que el era el mayor de los gemelos Uzumaki, el detalle era que durante el parto el paso varios minutos sin poder respirar adecuadamente, lo cual le causo una lesion en el corazón por la falta de circulacion de oxigeno en la sangre, y el pequeño bebe hubiera muerto ya desde hace tiempo de no ser por la parte Ying del Kyubi que estaba dentro de el... aunque eso no seria suficiente para salvarle la vida.

Con todas estas cosas ya sucedidas, Minato no quiso causarle mas dolor a su esposa Kushina dandole la mala noticia de que uno de sus bebes habia muerto en esa noche fatidica. La pelirroja esposa del Yondaime habia estado fuera de sus cabales durante el parto (Causado por retener al nueve colas y el mismo dolor que le causaba) por lo que ella jamas se percato del hecho del nacimiento de dos bebes, cuando originalmente ellos pensaban que solo tendrian un hijo. Los unicos que sabian eso ahora ya estaban muertos, por lo que la unica persona consciente de esto guardaria ese secreto el resto de su vida. El no tenia el valor para acabar de inmediato con la pequeña vida de Naruto, por lo que la unica opcion que quedaba, era dejarlo ahi a su suerte esperando que la mano del Shinigami lo reclamara como suyo

Le dolia abandonarlo, realmente le atormentaba pensar en dejar a su suerte a aquel pequeñito que en esos momentos le daba una leve sonrisita combinada con sus respiraciones agitadas, pero tenia que hacerlo. Por el mundo ninja, por Konoha, y por el bienestar de su propia familia.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki debia morir...

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Minato P.O.V. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Aunque realmente no quiero hacerlo, no tengo otra opcion mas que abandonarte Naruto. Quisiera que tu estuvieras junto a tu madre quien te ama, crecer al lado de tu hermanita Natsumi pero tu destino ya habia sido trazado, y la aparicion de ese sujeto que sospecho es Madara Uchiha solo han cambiado tu destino a uno obscuro y de maldad, añadiendole el hecho de que el mismo te provoco la muerte.**

**Realmente lo siento, pero esto es lo mejor. Tu madre pensara que falleciste durante el sellado del Kyubi dentro de ti y que tu cuerpo fue calcinado por el chakra del demonio, seras considerado heroe al igual que Sarutobi-San, y esto se quedara como un trago amargo que pronto se olvidara.**

**Lo siento hijo... lo siento mi pequeño Naruto.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Minato P.O.V. End -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y esa era la escena. Minato alejandose de ese sitio con varias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas combinadas con una mueca de amargura y dolor profundo, desapareciendo de ese lugar por medio del Hiraishin No Jutsu abandonando a su suerte al pequeño Naruto quien permanecia indiferente al sitio que lo rodeaba, ya que ni siquiera sabia que ahora, la muerte estaba a punto de reclamarlo como parte de su coleccion inmensa de almas.

Habia pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que Naruto fue abandonado en un paramo deshabitado y las cosas ahi no habian cambiado en nada. El pequeño recien nacido no emitia ningun llanto o algo que evidenciara su presencia dado que si apenas tenia energias suficientes para seguir respirando, las cosas parecian que iban a seguir asi por un largo tiempo hasta que el fatal momento llegara para el bebe ahi presente, pero hubo algo que cambio radicalmente lo que ahi habria de suceder.

El ruido ensordecedor de varias pisadas en el suelo frio, un extraño ruido de metales chocando entre si, varios cuchicheos de personas (Las cuales la mayoria eran de hombres y algunas de mujeres) y sobre todo, el ruido de algo pesado arrastrandose por el piso inundaban el ambiente poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que el nivel de sonido de los mismos iban en aumento.

Cuando la situacion lo permitio, un grupo de veinticinco personas (Veinte hombres y cinco mujeres) vestidos con trajes de guerra (Consistentes en una camisa negra de manga larga en hombres y sin mangas en mujeres, pantalones militares color cafe obscuro, un par de botas pesadas negras y complementando con un chaleco rojo en hombres y azul celeste en mujeres) inspeccionaban el sitio en busqueda de algo o alguien, siendo dirigidos por un hombre de treinta y dos años cumplidos, el cual portaba un atuendo militar de color verde obscuro consistente en unos pantalones, una chamarra gruesa, guantes negros al igual que las botas ademas de una boina con cinco estrellas de oro en ellas sobre un cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, los cuales adornaban un rostro con algunas cicatrices provocadas por conflictos seguramente ya pasados, de ojos azules claros y piel ligeramente morena.

-Comandante, hemos buscado por varias horas y parece que no hay pistas del Teniente Stryker, suponemos que ha vuelto a escapar junto con los renegados. - Una joven del escuadron, de escasos dieciocho años cumplidos armada con un rifle de asalto reportaba a su superior el estado actual, causando que este resoplara algo molesto.

-Ese maldito ya se ha escapado tres veces, aun no entiendo como es que logro llegar a este lugar. - Ese hombre tenia una voz algo grave, pero la cual emanaba una sensacion de calma y liderazgo, cosa contraria a lo que se podia esperar de un sujeto asi.

-Me reporto comandante. Hemos encontrado a lo lejos un sitio donde habia un campamento de los renegados el cual fue desmantelado, ahi mismo encontramos una de nuestras maquinas que fueron robadas dias atras. - Otra joven del escuadron que traia consigo una mochila llena con algo pesada daba otro reporte de la situacion a su jefe en lider quien veia como una de sus armas las cuales creyo perdidas habia sido recapturada por sus soldados, lo cual era algo significativo.

-Muy bien, ese reporte nos da a entender que de nuevo han regresado a nuestro pais, es mejor hacer lo mismo y seguirles la pista. - Ordeno el castaño a sus efectivos los cuales asintieron y comenzaron la retirada del sitio, pero hubo algo en especial que los detuvo.

-¡Comandante Alessandro, mire lo que he hallado!. - Otra joven chica del escuadron quien se habia separado del resto para una inspeccion rapida del terreno dio un gran chillido para llamar la atencion de su lider y sus compañeros quienes por logica razon, se apresuraron hacia donde estaba la joven para saber el motivo de su grito.

-¿Que es lo que pasa Minerva? ¿Por que has...?. - El comandante cuyo nombre presuntamente era Alessandro vio como la joven novata cargaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bebe rubio de escasas horas de nacido, el cual mostraba una respiracion entrecortada y dificultosa ademas de una palidez severa en su rostro. - ¡Pero que ha pasado aqui!

-No lo se comandante. Estaba haciendo la rapida inspección del terreno como me lo pidio, y halle a este bebe abandonado en el frio suelo, y parece que esta muy mal. - Minerva estaba muy asustada debido a la condicion fragil del bebe, cosa que no solo la preocupo a ella, sino que tambien al comandante quien mostraba un gesto de ira reprimida.

El habia participado en varios conflictos armados, peleas donde la sangre, lagrimas y dolor eran cosas algo normales, pero el comparar eso con el abandono de un recien nacido eran cosas diferentes. ¡Aquello era una aberración! Los hombres por lo menos sabian a que se abstenian cuando entraban a combatir en una guerra sangrienta, pero un bebe que no tenia la conciencia para intuir que estaba pasando a su alrededor era algo muy diferente, y esa era una de las tantas cosas que le molestaba.

-No hay tiempo que perder, regresemos a la base y hagamos los preparativos para seguir la busqueda de Stryker. Minerva entregame al bebe y activa el portal de inmediato. - Dadas las indicaciones necesarias la joven novata le entrego el bebe a su comandante y el grupo de inmediato se adentro en el bosque desapareciendo entre las sombras de igual forma como en la que habian aparecido hasta hace unos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche habia caido ya, y en medio de un gran terreno lleno de jardines y vegetacion verde y frondosa una gran edificacion imponia una elegancia jamas antes vista, ya que esta era de gran tamaño, de unos cincuenta metros de largo por diez de alto. Tenia varios balcones que daban al aire libre, un gran jardin con diversos tipos de flores, desde las mas comunes hasta la mas raras de ver o conseguir, una gran fuente en el medio con la estatua de un aguila dorada extendiendo las alas en la parte de enmedio y una elegante combinacion de pintura blanca y azul obscuro cubrian el edificio. Era un lugar donde residia alguien de la nobleza o de un gran poder militar, politico o economico.

En una habitacion en la cual una luz aun estaba encendida, una mujer de treinta años cumplidos veia hacia el exterior, mirando fijamente la luna llena mientras que reposaba en un sofa mullido y acogedor. Tenia un cabello rubio sedoso y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos castaños intensos y piel clara y tersa, justo en esos momentos vestia una bata de dormir la cual dejaba apreciar su fisico esbelto y bien proporcionado en cuestion de medidas.

Estaba muy preocupada por la incertidumbre de no saber como se encontraba su esposo Alessandro. Era algo cotidiano que el estuviera ausente de su hogar por el hecho de las tantas misiones que el tenia a su cargo, y era por eso que su preocupacion era grande, si bien su esposo era alguien experto en cuestiones de combates y guerrillas, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que cada noche rezara por que su esposo estuviera bien y regresara sano y salvo. Si no fuera asi, entonces ella no seria Rossete Irais Van Germi, la esposa del comandante y actual lider de los Halcones Peregrinos Alessandro Germi.

-Amor, espero que estes bien y regreses pronto. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de abrir las sabanas de su cama y disponerse a ir a dormir, pero antes de que eso sucediera fue interrumpida por la entrada de una de las tantas mucamas de la casa quien entro de improviso.

-¡Lady Rossete, el amo Alessandro ha regresado y desea verla rapido!. - Algo agitada y jadeando para poder respirar la joven mucama le dio la noticia a su ama quien por el solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de su esposo se calzo nuevamente las pantuflas y salio siendo guiada por la sirvienta quien sabia donde estaba en esos momentos su amo.

Cuando llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansion, amba vieron a Alessandro junto con un medico que habia llegado junto con el, quien en esos momentos estaba revisando de pies a cabeza a un recien nacido pelirrubio quien aun seguia respirando entrecortadamente.

-Esto es muy serio señor Germi. Este pequeño trae consigo un grave problema respiratorio que se ha agudizado por el clima donde lo encontraron. - El medico mientras daba su diagnostico sacaba de su portafolio medico una sonda junto con una mascarilla ademas de varias ampolletas que contenian medicamento, preparando todo junto a una maquina electrica que estaba al lado de la cama donde el pequeñito estaba recostado.

-Pero el pequeño va a reponerse, ¿No es asi Doctor Wright?. - Un impaciente y algo nervioso castaño esperaba una respuesta afirmativa del medico quien le habia colocado la mascarilla al bebe mientras que lo arropaba de forma adecuada evitando que alguna corriente de aire lo perjudicara mas.

-Es dificil de decir señor Germi. La condicion de salud del pequeño es muy fragil, las posibilidades de que sobreviva son menos del treinta por ciento. - Dijo el doctor quien anotaba en varios papeles la salud del bebe, ocasionandole un gesto de furia al castaño militar. - Todo depende de como salga durante la noche. Si sobrevive hasta mañana querra decir que tiene posibilidades de salir adelante, lo unico que queda es esperar señor, por ahora creo que es mejor que me quede a evaluar el avance medico del bebe si no le molesta.

-De ninguna forma doctor Wright, le dire a una de las mucamas que le prepare una habitacion, por ahora me retiro. - Despidiendose con un gesto afirmativo Alessandro salio de la habitacion donde su esposa Rossete lo esperaba, ya que al solo verlo se echo sobre el en un abrazo lleno de amor. - Hola cariño, te extrañe mucho.

-Cariño, ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Quien es este bebe?. - Las preguntas era muchas y estas rondaban por la mente de Rossete, a lo que el militar unicamente suspiro, la tomo por los hombros y poco a poco la encamino hacia la sala principal de su mansion, dejando al medico cumplir con su labor.

-Ven Rossete. Te explicare toda la situacion. - Y estando ambos sentados en la sala acompañados de una humeante taza de té con algunas galleta de vainilla que amablemente una de sus sirvientas de nombre Lilian les habia traido y que tambien los acompañaba, el lider de la dinastia Germi le explico con sumo detalle los sucesos que habia pasado desde su partida hace una semana.

Le habia contado del informe recibido sobre actividades ilegales del ejercito rebelde, del asalto a las instalaciones de armamento del cuartel donde habian sustraido informacion sobre su proyecto del vehiculo anfibio denominado como "Babosa Metalica" ademas de armas variadas, y como la persecución de ellos se habia extendido hacia territorios ajenos y desconocidos no teniendo mas alternativa que usar el portal experimental que estaba en desarrollo, arribando en un lugar que hasta ese momento solo se le conocia como "Territorio Shinobi".

-Ahi fue donde mi alumna Minerva hallo a ese bebe. No podia dejarlo ahi abandonado, asi que lo traje conmigo. - Dijo Alessandro mientras terminaba de beber de su taza de té, mientras que su esposa Rossete mostraba una sonrisa ancha debido a la personalidad de su esposo, cosa que fue responsable de su enamoramiento hacia el.

Ella sabia que Alessandro llegaba a ser serio, inflexible y muy estricto respecto a las leyes a las que un militar estaba sujeto, pero tambien sabia que el bajo ciertas circunstancias era amoroso, tierno y lo que muchos podian llamar "Un hombre meloso" cosa que a ella le atrajo de inmediato de el.

-Te entiendo cariño, eso es algo muy noble de tu parte pero hay un problema. ¿Que va a pasar con el pequeñito? No podemos dejarlo en un orfanato, he escuchado que ahi tratan muy mal a los pequeños. - Increiblemente Rossete estaba dejando en claro que el rubiecito iba a sobrevivir y a ver la luz del amanecer siguiente, muy por el contrario de lo que el doctor Wright habia dicho, cosa que de igual forma le levanto un poco el animo al comandante de los Halcones Peregrinos.

-Lo se Rossete, pero por ahora es mejor no precipitarnos y esperar a que todo salga bien, una vez que ese bebe se recupere veremos que pasara con el. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el comandante antes de levantarse del sofa y acercarse a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse de igual forma. - Por ahora es mejor irnos a dormir y ver como sigue por la mañana el bebe. Lo siento Lilian pero hoy tendras que hacer guardia nocturna por si algo se le ofrece al doctor Wright, luego de eso podras tomarte dos dias de descanso.

La joven sirvienta solo asintio con un gesto afirmativo tomando rumbo hacia el cuarto de hospital improvisado de la mansion Germi, en tanto que Alessandro y Rossete se retiraron a su habitacion, con la unica idea de esperar que las fuerzas de vida del rubiecito fueran las suficientes y le ayudaran a ver los rayos del sol del dia siguiente.

Una espera que era corta, pero que en tales circunstancias parecia una eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Konohagakure No Sato -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los resultados de aquella catastrofe en la aldea de la hoja fueron espeluznantes, lamentables y penosos. Mas de la mitad de la villa escondida entre las hojas habia sido barrida por completo, el numero de victimas entre civiles y shinobis superaban los miles incluido la susceptibilidad a los ataques enemigos a la que ahora estaban sujetos.

En un edificio que habia logrado soportar los ataques del nueve colas, algunos ninjas jovenes estaban reunidos con la orden de supervisar y vigilar que nadie mas que las personas designadas entraran a ese sitio, sin embargo la situacion era demasiado compleja, y eso se hacia notar.

Kurenai Yuuhi se encontraba sollozando con el rostro cubierto por sus manos las cuales estaban mojadas con sus lagrimas, debido a la muerte de su padre junto con otros ninjas mas quienes intentaron en vano frenar al Kyubi, siendo consolado por Asuma Sarutobi quien estaba de la misma forma que ella, dolido por la muerte de sus padres Hiruzen y Biwako solo que el no mostraba ese sentimiento abiertamente.

Maito Guy no hablaba nada respecto a la "Llama de la juventud" ya que ciertamente este no era un buen momento para eso, y solo veia detenidamente a su amigo y rival Kakashi Hatake quien miraba hacia el cielo con un gesto inexpresivo, lo que hacia dificil entender que era lo que el sentia en ese momento. Sin embargo lo que el joven ninja estaba haciendo era pensar en porque habia pasado eso en su aldea, y si esto tendria repercusiones a futuro, ciertamente eso era algo dificil de decir.

Pero mientras el grupo de veinte ninjas hacia vigilancia, las cosas en el interior de aquel edificio eran bastante sensibles. El Yondaime Hokage estaba sentado junto a su esposa Kuchina Uzumaki quien respiraba agitadamente y dejaba escapar algunos gemidos de dolor, ya que aunque los doctores que ahi habian lograron estabilizarla ella aun seguia con los mismos desgarres en su interior, producto de la forzosa extraccion del Bijuu de si misma. Lo que al menos la ayudaba a superar aquel dolor era el hecho de que en su regazo mantenia a su hija Natsumi quien estaba profundamente dormida provocado por sentir el calor del regazo de su madre.

Minato sabia que la condicion de salud de su esposa era delicado, por lo que usando una rana mensajera le envio un mensaje a su sensei el Gama-Sannin Jiraiya donde le pedia ayuda para localizar a la Sannin y princesa de las babosas Tsunade quien era la unica quien podia sanar a su amada. Sabia que seria dificil que ella aceptara regresar a la aldea que era el sitio donde sufrio las mayores decepciones de su vida, pero no tenia mas alternativa mas que recurrir a ella ya que no se podia permitir perder a otra persona importante para el.

Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar en su pequeñ hijo Naruto. Aquel quien hace pocos momentos habia abandonado a su suerte y que seguramente ahora estaria ya bajo las manos del Shinigami. Aquella imagen mental solo provoco que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla, sintiendose miserable por haber hecho aquella aberracion, pero en las circunstancias actuales se habia dado cuenta que aquello habia sido lo mejor, si su esposa se hubiera enterado de la situacion actual de salud de su hijo, era probable que no lo soportaria.

Pero ahora eso era algo ya del pasado. Lo que ahora era el presente y que necesitaba ser arreglado era la salud de Kushina, la reconstruccion de Konoha y proseguir con sus vidas, dejando todo esto sucedido como un evento amargo que a veces sucede en la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar desconocido, siendo exactos una cueva humeda y sombria un vortice espacio-tiempo se abrio, mostrando que el responsable de aquella tecnica era un tipo con una mascara naranja con negro, el cual se mostraba bastante molesto por lo que habia pasado momento atras.

-¡Maldito Hokage, has arruinado mis planes por completo!. - Gruño con furia desmedida aquel sujeto golpeando la pared en señal de frustracion por no haber cumplido con su objetivo. - Ahora hay un problema mayor, ya que el chakra del Kyubi ha sido dividido en dos y sellado en sus bastardos hijos.

Por supuesto, ese tipo habia estado vigilante a lo que habia pasado despues de su enfrentamiento con Minato ayudado por un tipo mitad planta llamado Zetsu, por lo que supo del sellado del nueve colas en Naruto y Natsumi, incluido el hecho de que el Hokage abandonara a este ultimo a su suerte.

Parecia ser cosa facil ir a ese lugar, llevarse al infante y sacarle al nueve colas, pero el principal problema era que si lo hacia con el precario estado del bebe, corria el riesgo de matar a Naruto y por ende, eliminar la parte viva del Kyubi que tenia dentro y eso era algo que no podia permitirse, necesitaba al nueve colas completamente.

-No tengo mas opcion. Tendre que dejar este plan por unos años al menos hasta que pueda ir por ese niño y quitarle ese poder. Una vez que lo haga me sera mas facil obtener la otra mitad, y pronto mis planes podran hacerse realidad. - Fue lo ultimo que dijo ese enmascarado antes de volver a desaparecer en otro vortice espacio-tiempo tomando un rumbo desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que Minato y ese enmascarado, presuntamente Madara Uchiha desconocian era que en el momento en que el Hokage abandono a Naruto, y Madara libero al Kyubi siendo sellado en el, habian creado un destino que tenia mucha relacion con ellos y el pequeñito. Las consecuencias de esto eran desconocidas, pero sin duda alguna serian muy significativas ya que como decia la profecia, ese niño seria el encargado de traer una gran revolucion al mundo.

Lo que no entendieron, era que habria un cambio no solo en el mundo ninja, sino que en otra tierra, una con rasgos muy especiales.


End file.
